Breaking Point
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: It's hard being the perfect padawan, and sometimes it's all Barriss can do to hold on. Thankfully, she's got a Master who knows how to put the pieces back together. Barriss and Luminara fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I double checked my shields as I rushed down the hallway. I was late, I was so so late, and I was so in trouble. _Master Luminara's going to kill me. _I ran faster, tripping over my own feet, still groggy. I had woken up in the library ten minutes ago, exactly two hours over curfew. I did not have my comlink on me, and I had no idea how long I had been out. The last thing I remember was working on my studies, preparing for a Political Etiquette exam this week, and now I was racing for my life, hoping that Master Luminara had not yet signed my death warrant.

Rounding the corner, I extended my hand and opened the door to our quarters with the Force; within seconds I had run through the entryway, dropped my books, and collapsed to the floor. I sat there quietly, trying to catch my breath, when I heard her throat clear. I froze, unwilling to raise my eyes.

"Padawan. Look at me."

I obeyed automatically, Master Luminara never liked to be kept waiting, especially not when I was in trouble. Her piercing blue eyes were cold, distant, but was that concern? If it was, it was coated in disapproval and disappointment.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Her tone was hard, stern, but even toned too. She never yelled, but she gave her voice an edge that could cut me like a razor.

"I apologize Master. I fell asleep in the library. I know that I missed curfew and did not have a comlink on me." I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

"That is all true Padawan, but this is not the first time this has occurred recently." I shook my head, trying to think, unbelieving. She was right. I had done the same thing, not even a week ago.

I hung my head, embarrassed. I tried to release my anger, mostly anger at myself, to the Force but with no success. I was too tired and too mutton headed to walk straight, much less use the Force at that level.

"Barriss, look at me." Her voice was like steel, and I looked up apprehensively. Her face had softened, her eyes warm and relaxed. "Barriss, why are you shielding from me?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold. I did not know. I did not know what was wrong with me either. I had been slipping steadily, and now I was falling apart. A part of me wanted to tell her what was wrong, that I was exhausted and stressed beyond belief and struggling to keep up with my training. But another part of me just wanted to go to bed and pretend like today had never happened.

I sat there silently for a few moments, forgetting that she had asked me a question. "Barriss…" she said, a warning tone lining her voice.

All I could do was look at her, helpless. "Master, please help." I was shaking, caught in something I couldn't get out of. Within an instant, Master Luminara was at my side. One hand gripped my shoulder, the other cupped my face, and I leaned into the familiar palm.

Her eyes found mine, full of warmth and concern. "Breathe, little one. It's all right. I'm here, my padawan." I reached out and gripped her arm, and she wrapped me in an embrace. With those words, I surrendered everything through our bond, letting her in. My Master, my Savior; she was the only one who could save me from myself, and as the tears began to flow I gave thanks that I was lucky enough to have been rescued by such a woman.

**A/N: What do you think guys? There's not nearly enough stories about Barriss and Luminara out there, so I thought I would provide one. It's just a one-shot, but should I continue it? Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I held my Padawan tightly, listening to her cry, trying to unwind the ball of stress and panic that was Barriss's mind. I whispered soft words of comfort while I gently probed our bond. Barriss was usually so calm and collected, something drastic had to have happened to cause this change.

_Stupid._ I cursed internally. _You should have noticed sooner._ A strangled sob drew me back to the present, and I pulled my focus off myself. _Your Padawan needs you, do something!_

"Shh…" I whispered, running a hand lightly down her back. Her breaths came in short, labored gasps. _This is not good._ I added an edge to my voice, and cupped her face in my hands. "Barriss, you must relax." The firm tone got her attention; her watery eyes stared into mine intently. I leaned forward until our foreheads touched, and wove our minds together within our bond.

/Breathe with me Padawan. Nothing else, just breathe./

I took a breath, slowly and carefully, listening to my Padawan do the same, the air coming roughly. We took another, together, and the breath came easier, for both of us. Her heart rate was beginning to slow.

/Excellent, Padawan./ I praised, and she responded, a slight nudge, asking to continue. I eagerly obliged, and there we sat, content to just breathe together. Her emotions were still tangled, but they no longer had a hold over her. I had her, wrapped her in the peace of the Force.

I was strict, I knew. Perhaps, too strict. And I expected her to give me her best, but I also loved her, as any Master would love this magnificent young woman I held. But perhaps she did not know that, was unaware; just as I was unaware of how much she was struggling.

No more, I vowed, and as we pulled away from each other, I was determined to set things right.


	3. Chapter 3

I wiped my face with my sleeve, trying to scrub away the awful tears. I was ashamed at letting my emotions get so out of hand; after all, a Jedi Knight can't afford to break down every time things get a little rough. I squirmed, feeling no better than a youngling, crying from a Master's lecture. Master Luminara took my hands in hers, and I stiffened, not daring to breathe.

"Barriss." she said softly. I glanced up cautiously, expecting disapproval, but finding none in her serene expression.

"Do not be embarrassed, my padawan. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

I sat up suddenly, staring at her in surprise and disbelief. _Did she just say that there was nothing to be ashamed of? That breaking down, a total un-Jedi like not control of my emotions is fine? This is Master Luminara (live-by-the-Code) Unduli for Force's sake! _

She giggled, and I was suddenly aware of my lack of shielding, and how I had been broadcasting my every thought across the bond. I flushed a vivid scarlet, or as vivid as my olive skin would allow. I briefly considered throwing up shields, but I was too exhausted.

"Padawan, Jedi are not immune from emotion. We have been trained to release it, to detach and let our emotions go."

"Yes Master," I replied. "It's one of our first lessons as younglings." She nodded. "But you are not following these lessons, my Padawan."

For the second time in as many minutes, I looked at my mentor, utterly confused. Ever patient, she explained:

"It is true that you are releasing your emotions. But you do not allow yourself to **feel** them, my young apprentice. You shut yourself off from everyone." She hesitated a moment. "You shut yourself off from me. Barriss, let me help you. I know I may not be the most affectionate Master, but I do care about you. Barriss, I care more for you than anyone in this galaxy. I have watched you grow into an exceptional young woman. You are going to be a wonderful Jedi someday. Just know...that I love you...and I am proud to be your Master."

I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. All my life I had been working, had yearned to hear those words from the only mother I would ever have. And she had said them. _I love you._

I didn't bother fighting the tears this time. Except this time they were tears of joy, and relief, and pure happiness. _My Master loves me. _ I reached out and flung my arms around her, hugging her as tightly as I could. After a moment or two, I felt tears landing on the top of my cowl. Master Luminara was crying with me.

_/Don't cry Master. I love you too./ _The instant I sent the thought, she pulled away, looking straight into my eyes, and we both knew how true it was. We had been together for years, an inseparable team, and finally we knew the truth.

I embraced her again, sinking into her arms, the Force overflowing with emotion. Our bond grew stronger than it ever had, and I relished the feeling of peace, amazed at how one simple word could change everything.


End file.
